fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Redx360Wikia/My FNaF Theory
Here is my personal FNaF Timeline Theory List of Establishments *Fredbear's Family Diner (1) = FFD1 *Fredbear's Family Diner (2) = FFD2 *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (1) = FFP1 *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (2) = FFP2 *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (3) = FFP3 *Chica's Party World = CPW *Circus Baby's Pizza World = CBPW *Circus Baby's Entertainment And Rentals = CBEAR *Fazbear's Fright = FF Timeline Before 1983 A person (Who’s surname was Fredbear) opens Fredbear’s Family Diner. The diner didn’t have any animatronics, instead someone was in a suit named Fredbear. The son of Henry Fazbear was killed be his partner, William Afton, in a purple suit outside of FFD (Henry’s son went on to be The Puppet). Henry sued FFD which lead them to bankruptcy. Henry and William bought FFD, closed the old FFD (The Fredbear suit later became the Golden Freddy suit), opened the new FFD (Which had Spring Fredbear and Spring Bonnie) along with the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Which had Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy). The Phone Guy becomes the manager (Which stays the manager of all the establisments until FNaF1). The tv show, Fredbear & Friends, starts along with merchandise/toys. William builds the testing facility under the new FFD. A test demo for CBPW happens in which some children get kiddnapped for testing, William's daughter is killed and his youngest son witnesses it (Which scars hime). CBPW animatronics go to the testing facility along with the kiddnapped children, the experiment beggins (FNaF4 nights). ---- 1983 One employee is killed by a springlock failure in the Spring Bonnie suit (He goes on to be the first Shadow Bonnie named RWQFSFASXC). William's youngest son is accidently killed by his older brother, Michael Afton, who put him in Spring Fredbear’s mouth (William’s youngest son goes on to be Shadow Freddy), this event is dubed the Chomp of ‘83. ---- Before 1987 The new FFD is closed down and the Spring animatronics are sealed in the safe room. Afton kills the kids at FFP1 (Foxy GO GO GO), which is dubbed “The Murdered Children Incedent”, later The Puppet gives life to the 5 dead children (Who becomes Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy). FFP1 closes. ---- 1987 The second Freddy Fazbear Pizza opening (The new animatronics where based on the merchandise/toys they had), and also Chica’s Party World is opened but is later closed at an unknown date. The Missing Children Indecent happens (Save Them), the children are dead (They become Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy, Balloon Boy). Toy Foxy is “modified” by William (To be more dangerous) but blame’s the kids for doing it, whenever the employes fix Toy Foxy, William “re-fixes” it, Toy Foxy is redubbed to “Mangle”. William (Under the name Fritz Smith) tampers with the animatronics (Custom Night). The main FNaF2 nights take place, afterwords, the nightguard (Jeremy Fitzgerald) attends the final birthday (Before the place closes), in which he gets bitten by an animatronic (Most likly Mangle), this event is dubbed “The Bite Of ‘87”. FFP2 closes. ---- Before 1993 Michael Afton is asked by his father to goes to CBEAR to free the soul of his sister. The events of the main nights in Sister Location, in which Michael gets scooped and Ennard uses his body to escape the facility. The custom night minigames take place, Ennard leaves Michael’s body and the soul of his sister is freed. He is now purple due to decaying, and he reposses his body. FFP3 is opened with the Withereds being reused. ---- 1993 Phone Guy temporaraly steps down as the manager and takes the roll of the nightguard. He is then attacked by the animatronics and stuffed in Freddy. He somehow survives which leads to the FNaF2 cutscenes, in the final cutscene The Puppet realizes that the Phone Guy survived and finally kills him. Michael, in search of his father, becomes the nightguard at FFP3 (Under the name Mike Schmidt) , which is the FNaF1 nights. He then is fired because he tampered with the animatronics. ---- Before 2017 A few years later FFP3 closes, and Michael comes back to dismantle the animatronics. The spirits of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and The Puppet corner Michael because they mistook him for his father (William Afton). Michael quickly gets in the Spring Bonnie suit but the rain dripping from the ceiling messes up the springlocks which leads to him geting crushed. He is then in Purgatory, where the FNaF3 secret minigames take place, he becomes the new Shadow Bonnie, where he goes through the memories of his past mistakes (Glitch minigame). At the same time the spirits of BB (BB’s Air Adventure minigame), Mangle (Mangle’s Quest minigame), Toy Chica (Chica’s Party minigame), and Golden Freddy (Stage01 minigame) try to free the spirits of the dead children. The Happiest Day minigame happens where the soul of Michael’s dead brother finally gets his birthday party, he forgives Michael. He and the other children souls pass on – except for The Puppet who needs William Afton to be died in order to pass on. Someone seals the room where the Spring Bonnie suit is, where michael rests until years later. ---- 2017 In 2017, a group of people decide to make a horror attraction at an amusment park, called Fazbear’s Fright: The Horror Attraction. They gather some things from FFP3 (And maybe other locations), and find the safe room where the Spring Bonnie suit is. They move everything to FF and dub Spring Bonnie “Springtrap”. Michael trys to go after his father, in order to do so he has to escape, but the nightguard is in his way. The FNaF3 nights happen. Michael, realizing he can’t escape, burns FF down (Or the nightguard burned it down to try to destroy Springtrap). Finally, Michael has one more thing to do before he passes on... kill his father, the murderer, the real Purple Guy, William Afton. Notes *''Note 1: I don't believe the second "Fredbear's Family Diner" was called that, though I don't know what it could be called'' *''Note 2: I believe that there are 2 Shadow Bonnie's, which explains why sometimes Shadow Bonnie is called RWQFSFASXC'' Category:Blog posts